


What happened to you?

by SushiBoiIsBestBoi



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, But he still cares, Depressed Okumura Rin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Okumura Rin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Thisiskindaslowbutitsgettingthere, yukio okumura is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiBoiIsBestBoi/pseuds/SushiBoiIsBestBoi
Summary: Rin thought that he had proved himself when he took down the impure king, but his “friends” had still left him, and they were still scared of him. Plus, the Grigori constantly was at his throat. Just as everything was beginning to be too much for him, Astaroth re-appears when he is on a mission.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 30
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so constructive criticism would be AMAZING. I plan on making this fic about ten chapters long but if you have suggestions that could change:D Also, the ship in this fic is Rin x Bon every other relationship is pretty platonic, but if you have a ship (non incest or pedo) that you would like me to fit in here, then you could comment it, and ill try to work it into the fic. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> 'thoughts'
> 
> "speaking"

“...Mr ...o..m...ura.”

“Rin…”

“Mr. Okumura”

Rin’s tired blue eyes slowly opened to meet Yukio’s furious teal ones in front of his desk. 

“Mr. Okumura, if you can’t focus in class, there will be consequences.”

Rin doesn’t mean to dose off in the middle of class; he just can’t seem to focus, and on top of that, he’s always incredibly tired thanks to many vigorous training sessions with Shura. 

Rin wiped the drool from his chin as he sat up from being slumped over his desk.

“Yeah yeah, I got it…” Rin said, waving his hand casually.

Yukio just continued to stare at him, and Rin felt like Yukio’s eyesight was dissecting him.

‘I already knew it but damn Yukio can be really scary,’ Rin thought to himself.

“We need to talk once I dismiss class,” Yukio seethed quietly so that it was barely loud enough for some of the other teens to hear. 

“Ooooo, someones in trouble~” Shima teased in a playful tone as he snickered from his seat next to a very nervous-looking Konekomaru and Bon.

Yukio looked annoyed, to say the least, and Rin sighed and rested his head on his hand as Yukio strolled back up to the front of the classroom to continue teaching.

Rin knew that he would have to listen to yet another one of Yukio’s damnded lectures about how he should try to be more like his other classmates. 

His classmates...

It had been about a week after the impure king incident, and Rin thought that things were going to go back to normal...not that his life was normal, but he wanted his friends to trust him again and get over the whole spawn of Satan thing.

He was wrong to hope that they would trust him again. Things just continued to worsen; he would catch Konekomaru giving him nervous glances as if he was waiting for Rin to lose control. Bon was a fucking asshole, like even more than usual; he wouldn’t even argue with Rin. He would just give him the same cautious stare that Konekomaru gave him...that everyone gave him. Bon would also occasionally give Rin looks of disgust, and it was honestly much better when they used to argue because at least they could resolve the problem to some extent. Sheimi would shift uncomfortably whenever Rin was near her, and he knew that she didn’t want to be rude and tell him that he made her uncomfortable, so he decided to keep his distance and sit in the very back of the classroom. Shima...well, Shima was Shima, so he mostly followed Bon and Konekomaru around, but Rin was thrilled that Shima wasn’t scared of him. He would occasionally make conversation with Rin or tease him a bit. It was nice. Shima was also the only one besides polka-brows who didn’t avoid Rin like the plague.

Rin thought that he had proved himself when he took down the impure king, but his “friends” had still left him, and they were still scared of him. Plus, the Grigori was always at his throat. Everything was beginning to be too much for him.

‘...dammit, can I get a break?’

Rin sighed deeply to himself as he spaced out for the class’s remainder.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ringing of the bell snapped Rin back into reality. Blinking away some of his tiredness while assessing what task he had to do next was when he realized that he had to have another talk with Yukio.

Rin looked up at Yukio, who was giving some last-minute announcements to the class.

“Tomorrow, we have a group mission instead of class, so make sure to get a good night’s rest and be here at the time that cram school normally starts. Do not be late. It’s a hazardous mission, and if we are missing so much as one person, the danger level will increase dramatically.” Yukio ordered

A series of nods followed Yukio’s announcement, and he seemed satisfied with that response.

“Alright then, class dismissed.”

The scratching of chairs being scooched across the floor and the shuffle of bags being picked up filled Rins sensitive ears.

“See ya later, man,” Shima said with a grin as he was passed Rins desk to get to the door. Just as Shima was stepping out of the doorway to follow Konekomaru and Bon, Shima looked over his shoulder and glanced at Rin, who had taken his hand out from under his head and turned around to look back at Shima, who took a quick glance at Yukio and said,” good luck, dude.”

“Thanks, man,” Rin said as he grinned.

Rin grabbed his bag and started to pack up his things. A pencil rolled off of Rins desk, and without even thinking, he leaned down to get it, but as he was leaning down, he didn’t realize how close his head was to his desk and hit his chin on his it, resulting in Rin biting his tongue.

It hurt like hell

Rin yelped and stuck out his tongue to see blood drip onto his chair. He looked up to see Yukio casually packing his own things, and he didn’t seem to notice Rins new wound.  
He knew that it would heal soon, but it still hurt terribly because of his fangs. He practically just gave himself a tongue piercing.

‘God, I hate these teeth...’

With the thought of his extra features in mind, he realized that his tail was quite sore from always being coiled around his torso.

‘...And this tail.’

Rin used to think that if his identity were revealed, then at least he wouldn’t have to worry about hiding his extra features. 

He was wrong, of course. 

Yukio repeatedly would say things like ‘try not to smile too much, Rin, your fangs make the people around you uncomfortable’ or ‘make sure to keep your tail hidden’ or ‘don’t cut your hair too short. It hides your ears when it’s long.’ Rins incredibly uncomfortable with that last one since Yukio has been the only person to give him haircuts since he arrived at True Cross. While it’s a nice gesture, Yukio is very rough with the scissors (always being in a rush because of his busy schedule) leaving some cuts here and there. It’s most likely an accident, but Rin doesn’t say anything when Yukio does hurt him because it heals anyways. 

Where was he again? 

Oh, right.

Alone in an empty classroom with a pissed off Yukio.

Great.

Well, at least his tongue felt better.

“Soooooooo…what did you want to talk about? Are you finally ready to confess your love to sheimi~” Rin said while making a duck face.

Yukio’s eye twitched in irritation as he looked up from behind his desk at the front of the classroom. Rin cackled at his own joke as Yukio placed the last file into his briefcase, clicked it shut, picked it up, and proceeded to make his way towards Rin’s desk.

Yukio stopped about five feet from Rins desk to stand and still be able to keep eye contact with his older brother easily, and placed his briefcase on the desk closest to him.

“This is the seventh time this week that I’ve had to give you a lecture on the matter at hand, and you’re really asking me that?” Yukio questioned, shifting his body slightly, causing his glasses to reflect the room’s light, making it hard to see his eyes.

“...yes?”

Rin swore he heard an audible pop as Yukio burst a blood vessel.

“Rin, Please take this more seriously. You are on death row, and you somehow seem to forget that.” Yukio said in a stessed out tone.

“I know, Yukio. I just...I can't seem to focus, ya know?” Rin said as he scratched his neck while awkwardly smiling.

‘Oh my god,’ Yukio thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, ‘he’s hopeless.’

“I know that you cant take things seriously, but please...don’t let our father’s death be in vain.”

“What the hell, Yukio! You’re still blaming me for that?!” Rin exclaimed as he shot up from his seat.

“ Why shouldn’t I?”

Yukio knew that this was the only way to get Rin to listen to what he said.

“Why, you little-” Rin said through gritted teeth but was cut off as Yukio continued.

“Satan has always yearned to possess our father, and you were the one who made him lower his guard.” as Yukio thought of some more sensitive things to say, he got carried away and let his emotions take over, and his voice dripped with venom.

The tone caught Rin off guard that his younger brother had just said those words in, and his breath hitched for a second.

All of Rin’s earlier playfulness had faded, and anger, sadness, and guilt replaced it. Rins heart panged painfully in his chest.

“...”

“You can’t keep on avoiding the fact that our Father died, and it’s your fault. You need to grow up and deal with that fact and avenge his death by living and becoming an exorcist.” Yukio seethed.

Rin’s anger and hurt at the statements that Yukio had made earlier returned with a vengeance that threatened to explode, but it was just as they were about to be too much for him to bear when Rin had finally registered Yukio's words and realized the fact that...

Yukio was right.

Yukio was always right.

A shadow cast by his fringe hid rins eyes, and he had an unreadable expression on his face, and it made Yukio feel uneasy. Rin was usually very expressive and vibrant and could often be seen wearing his heart on his sleeve, and seeing Rin like this was eerie, to say the least. The air of the room had wholly shifted, and Yukio could feel it. He had said too much.

This was escalating too fast.

Rin lifted his head to look Yukio in the eyes, and Yukio felt guilt and fear creep their way into his stomach.

Rins eyes looked similar to when kurikara was unsheathed. They were blazing too bright to be human, and his pupils were red instead of black, but they were brimmed with tears that he stubbornly refused to let out, and it made his eyes shine with sadness. They looked so...tired. Rin just kept eye contact with a shell-shocked Yukio for what felt like hours and startled Yukio when he started speaking.

“I understand plenty about the old man’s death, and I know that it’s my fucking fault. So I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being born.” Rin whispered just loud enough for Yukio to hear while shaking his head and closing his eyes.

Rin wrapped his arms around himself. A pitiful attempt at self-comfort if Yukio had to guess, but this is the son of satan that he was dealing with, and without even realizing it, he positioned his right hand above his gun holster and took a couple of steps back.

This isn't what Yukio intended on happening.

“I’m sorry for getting into fights even when you told me not to. I’m sorry for never having a goddamned ounce of self-control in my body.” Rin said, his voice’s volume increasing.

Rins nails had started to dig into his arms so hard that he drew blood, and he clenched his teeth in pain as the tears he had kept at bay fell from his face, and small flames danced across his skin.

Yukio backed up a bit more and slipped his hand into his gun holster on its own, and he gripped the gun tightly.

“I’m-I’m sorry for killing the old man...I never deserved you or him! I’m sorry for revealing my identity, but the thing I’m most sorry for, Yukio, is ruining your life!” Rin yelled as the flames that danced across his skin grew a bit wilder and his demonic features starting to show a bit more.

Yukio felt frozen.

He had never seen Rin like this before, and he was a little more than concerned. Rins eyes shown not self-hatred but self-loathing. He looked like he wanted to tear himself inside out and apart piece by piece, and Yukio’s guilt had increased tenfold.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so hard on Rin…

This wasn't out of no-where. These emotions of Rins were pre-existing. Just how long has this been going on for? Yukio’s eyes were now brimmed with tears as he stood deathly still while staring at his big brother’s quivering form.

Rin’s tears had stopped flowing as he sighed and made what sounded like a very sad and broken imitation of his usual laugh.

Yukio was reminded of the warm one he used to make when cooking, hanging out with friends, or making jokes with Father Fujimoto...the laugh Rin just made felt so...empty. There wasn't any humor behind it at all. Then Yukio finally realized... All of rins loved ones had left him, even Bon, who Rin had an obvious crush on, and the only one who hadn’t left yet scolded him and was cold. Even if Yukio only had Rins best interest in mind, he was cruel to Rin, and it became something he didn’t even realize before the damage was done. All the people who claimed to love him left as soon as they found out about his heritage.

Every.

Single.

One.

...shit.

“ I mean...I get why everyone is scared of me… just look at me,” Rin said, motioning to himself,” I’m a monster.” Rins broken voice whispered.

“Rin, you’re not a monster-”

“See...even you’re scared of me,” Rin said with a broken chuckle as he loosely motioned towards yukio with his hand.

‘What?” Yukio blinked and realized that he was now close to the teacher’s podium.

‘Wasn’t I just at Rins desk a second ago?’

Yukio then looked down at his hand and found his gun was clenched in his hand, out of the holster with the safety off, and was pointed slightly towards the ground but ready to shoot the moment that rin even so much a moved.

“Rin I-...”

‘Oh god, what have I done…’ Yukio thought to himself. He had a bad feeling about what Rin was going to say next.

‘Please don’t say it nii-san..’

“Yukio…”

‘..please…’

“ ..you even said it yourself...you would be better off if I just died..”

“Nii-san...”

“Everyone would be, actually.”

Unbeknownst to the twins inside the classroom, six extra pairs of ears listened to the whole argument outside the door.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exwires and Shura have a talk about Rin's very decrepit mental health (please someone get this boy some therapy), Rin has a small panic attack and a dissociative episode.
> 
> TW for suicidal thoughts, dissociation, mention of a panic attack, lots of self projection, and bad writingヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I’m so sorry for this update being late!!! I’ve been really busy but I’m going to start posting every Thursday from now on. Thank you all so much for your support I literally cried every time I read a comment your support means the world to me!! This is kinda a filler chapter where some situations get explained and some angst happens so get ready for the next chapter because that's when shit is gonna go down.  
> (~˘▾˘)~

“ ..you even said it yourself...you would be better off if I just died..”

“Nii-san...”

“Everyone would be, actually.”

Shima, Konekomaru, Kamiki, Sheimi, Bon, and Shura-wait, why was shura here all of a sudden- all froze as soon as they heard those words fall from Rins mouth, all of them visibly paled at what they just heard Rins muffled voice say through the classroom door that they were leaning against. Why were the walls here so thick, damn it? They could only make out some parts of the whole argument, but they had heard enough.

“Where did you come from!?” Bon questioned, his amber eyes widening in shock.

Shuras usually lazy pink eyes were focused and serious as she answered,” I came to pick up the kid for his usually scheduled training session, then I saw everyone here.” shura said in a hushed voice. “Yew were practically glued to the door, and it intrigued me, so I joined ya.” She shrugged at the last bit.

“ If you don’t mind me asking, when did you get here, Miss Kirigakure?” Konekomaru’s hushed voice asked politely

“ Uhhhh, ‘bout five minutes ago...before they started to yell at each other,” shura affirmed while looking up, trying to recall her memory.

“You really are a ninja, hehe, cool...” Shima gushed in a normal voice resulting in everyone shushing him.

“Sorry,” the rosette chimed apologetically as he scratched the back of his neck with an awkward grin.

Shima thought it would be a good idea to stay behind to see what the twins were going to talk about, claiming that he had to have Okumura’s back because they were “bro’s.” Of course, Konekomaru and Bon objected, saying that the twins had the right to privacy. But when Kamiki told them that she would stay and support Rin because no one else in this class would (even if she was mostly just curious to see what Yukio had to say to Rin), it struck a chord in Bon, so he decided to stay. Sheimi and Konekomaru felt like they would be missing out if they didn’t wait, so they stayed and spied with them as well. They would all be lying if they said they weren’t curious to hear about some of the twins’ drama.

Bon regretted staying.

He felt like throwing up as soon as he heard the words that poured through the raven’s lips.

Did Okumura think that all of this was his fault? Did he really think of himself as a monster...

I mean, sure, Konekomaru gave him some nervous glances, and Bon had been avoiding him a bit here and there. He was a bit pissed, so he’d provide Okumura with the occasional glare, but he thought Rin knew that they didn’t hate him; they were just mad at him for keeping that big of a secret from everybody. Well, except Koneko; he was still pretty terrified of Okumura.

There was a moment of silence as Shura processed everything that she had heard, and she concluded.

“We all need to have a chat in private,” Shura whispered; her eyes hidden by her fringe just made the teens even more nervous.

Bon gulped. This was not going to be fun.

Even though the group as a whole didn’t want to face the wrath of Shura, it had to happen sooner or later, and just letting her anger simmer would be worse, so reluctantly, everyone nodded in agreement.

Shura glanced down the hallway, then back to the teens, and motioned for them to follow her as she suddenly walked up to a random classroom door in the seemingly endless hallway, her curly hair bounced behind her as she stopped.

“Do you guys have any places that we could talk without any unwanted listeners?” Shura questioned the sound of shifting filled the empty hallway’s silence as she crossed her arms.

“We could go to my dorm! Most of the boys who live there have extracurricular activities or hobbies, so the building is usually pretty empty around this time of day,” Shima explained.

“There are two problems with that shima. One, it’s our dorm,” Bon said while motioning to himself Koneko and Shima in a circular motion. “And two, there are three girls in the group.”

“And?”

“It’s a boys dormitory, Shima!” Bon whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation.

“That won’t be a problem,” Shura chimed in while waving her hand nonchalantly. “I’m a high-level faculty member, so I can bring us wherever I want to, especially with this key” she took a key out of her pocket that looked to be of importance.

Shura put the key in the lock then pushed on the door. The door opened to not a classroom but Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru’s shared dorm.

A chorus of ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s could be heard as Shura walked through the door and into the dorm and remembered the reason for being there. She sighed and looked back over her shoulder at the group of kids behind her.

“Get yer asses in here now.” 

One by one, the now too nervous exwires all walked through the door, bracing themselves for whatever came next.  
\---------------------------

“Shit,” Rin swore to himself when he realized he let his flames out by accident.

“Calm down, calm down calmdowncalmdowncalmdown…” Rin gasped to himself repeatedly until his blue flames dissipated and his features went back to normal.

Rin sighed with relief that he had managed to calm himself down and rid himself of those cursed flames.

After a moment of silence, Rin put on his school uniform blazer and wiped away his almost dry tears with his sleeve. He then continued to pack up his things, albeit a bit faster than average.

“Rin I-”

“Just forget I said anything. I was, overreacting,” Rin mumbled while zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He plastered on a smile and turned around to leave the classroom.

“How can I just forget what I witnessed, Rin?!”

Rin froze, and the room fell silent as Yukios intense cyan eyes practically burnt holes into the back of Rins skull.

“You’re smart, Yukio. You’ll find a way to forget.” Rin threw over his shoulder, still facing the opposite direction of yukio.

Rin left the room in a quiet rush to get back to the old boy’s dormitory or “home,” but the place didn’t feel like home. Home was back at the monastery with the old man, and the Yukio Rin used to know... until satan attacked.

That night…

He started to get flashbacks of that night...being stuck in the gehenna gate…his dad’s usually warm and bright eyes now cold, dead, and covered in blood. The streaks of scarlet blood running down his father’s face matching the color of his unblinking eyes that bore straight into Rins soul as if telling him, ‘this is all your fault.’

Rin couldn’t breathe

‘This is your fault.’

Shut up.

‘He’s the child of a demon!’

‘It would be so much better if he just disappeared!’

‘He even looks like a demon!’

Stop.

‘None of this would’ve happened if you hadn’t been born.’

‘Were your friends Okumura! Have a little faith in us.’

Please stop…

‘Don’t act like this is normal!!’

‘You should just die.’

…

‘Should I just die…?’

Rin was pretty used to having suicidal thoughts, but they had recently become pretty persistent. He used to ignore them or look on the bright side of things, but now there was no bright side in his current predicament. His “friends” ostracized him, and his brother was not any more friendly than they were.

‘Where am I again?’

Rin snapped up his head and realized that he didn’t know where he was... Rins electric blue eyes darting side to side violently, cautiously, trying to take in his surroundings.

“Take a deep breath Rin. It’s ok,” Rin whispered to himself.

“Where am I?” Rin asked to no one in particular.

I’m still on campus; I know that for sure.

‘It looks like I had another episode.’ Rin thought to himself. Rin has also been having many panic attacks and dissociating spells, which was just spectacular.

He sighed and noted that he was indeed in a fetal position against a wall in a thankfully empty hallway.

“I’m so pathetic…”

Rin picked himself back up and made his way to the old boy’s dormitory.

‘I don’t know how much longer I can do this.’

\-------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone was in the room, Shura shut the door and locked it. ‘I don’t want any of these brats chickening out on me,’ she thought to herself.

The dorm looked similar to Yukio and Rin’s but with bunk beds instead of regular beds with storage above them. There were two doors on the left side of the room that led to a powder room (a room with a toilet and sink) and a closet, if shura had to guess.

‘Why would they build a new dormitory with such a similar layout to the last one instead of just taking care of the old one?’ shura thought ‘ well, it is Mephisto running the school, so he’s probably just being extra. Better not question it; it’ll only lead to more confusion.’

Everyone sat in a makeshift circle; The exwires sat on either the floor or the beds. Shura took one of the rolling chairs from one of the desks facing the window, turned it around so that the back of the chair was facing the exwires, plopped into it, and rested her arms on top of the back of the chair. She sighed again.

“Alright, let’s get this over with. how bout this I answer whatever questions you have the best I can, then I get to ask ya mine.”

Konekomaru nodded. “That sounds fair to me,” The bald teen agreed in a surprisingly calm voice.

“Sweet. Raise your hand when you have a question; now let’s do this.” Shura huffed while looking at all of the faces around the room.

The first hand to shoot up was Konekomaru’s

“Alright, kid, shoot,” Shura replied while resting her head in her hands, her curly auburn and yellow locks seemingly glowing in the setting sun seeping through the window.

“What did Okumura mean by ‘killing the old man’? Did he kill someone?” the bespectacled teen faltered, fear lacing his words.

Shura glanced up; her pink eyes narrowed slightly at Konekomaru” do you really think that Mr. self-sacrificial could kill anyone.”

“But what if he lost control-”

“Listen, kid; I like you. You’re a brilliant and kind-hearted person, all of you are, but let me make one thing clear. Rin has only lost control of his abilities once, and it was to protect you losers” Shura raised one finger to emphasize her words, “ he didn’t injure anyone except the enemy. If he wanted to kill you, he would have a long time ago.” Shura said, voice relaxed, “Geeze, how the hell has Rin been putting up with all of your wishy-washy bullshit.”

The room went dead silent.

“ uuhhh, sorry bout that,” Shura said unapologetically. “Anyways, to answer your question, kid, no, Rins adoptive father was the paladin here at the true cross, Shiro Fujimoto, until his death right before you all started your first day here. I’m pretty sure that the first day of school was less than a week after Shiro’s death, which is what Rin was referring to when he said ‘killing the old man.’”

“Wait, so he just casually went to school just a week after his lifelong father’s death!?” Kamiki exclaimed, her small eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Yeah, he’s one strong kid ill give him that,” Shura said with a bittersweet smile.

Bon’s steady hand raised fast, and his focused amber eyes a golden honey color due to the setting sun’s light hitting them locked with shuras slightly sleepy magenta ones.

“ Go ahead.” 

“ How exactly did that Okumura manage to keep his secret for that long? I mean, he let the cat out of the bag pretty easily after being here for such a small amount of time,” Bon scoffed.

“It’s a long story, so buckle up,” Shura sighed. all the exwires looked impatient, so she decided to skip the theatrics and get to the point. “Rin was raised in his father’s monastery until the age of 15 as an average human being; even his fangs weren’t there, ya know. He didn’t know anything about demons or exorcists or being the son of satan.”

“Wait, he never knew about any of this?” Bon questioned.

“Nope, and his family wanted it to stay that way. Rin’s power became too much for kurikara to bear, and the seal on it had finally broken, allowing him a smidge of access to his flames, which probably scared the shit outa the poor kid now that I think about it,” Shura said with a sad chuckle.

“What happened after that?” Kamiki probed Shura impatiently.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura closed her magenta eyes and breathed in and out as she finished telling the exwires the events of the night of father Fujimoto’s death and Rins awakening.

“ Jesus fucking Christ…” Bon breathed out while running a hand through his two-toned hair

Konekomaru gasped and slapped Bon’s thigh lightly. “Bon, you’re a monk! Language!”

“I a Buddhist monk. Saying ‘Jesus’ doesn’t affect me,” the bi-color haired teen explained.

“It’s still a form of profanity.”

“I honestly don’t care at this point,” Bon sighed out, trying to breathe through his building nausea.

“Now, are there any more questions?” 

The dorm fell into silence; all of the exwires felt sick as they thought about what they’re putting their classmate through.

Rin was hurting, and they turned him away....no even worse; they pretended that they were his friends just to turn their backs on him when he needed them the most.

Bon felt his mouth go dry.

‘Oh god...I always thought that you were just a slacker and a liar, Okumura...why didn’t you tell us...why we do this to you..why did I do this to you?’

Bon thought about the kind-hearted boy with hair so dark it almost looked blue in the sun, the boy with the most beautiful and expressive eyes he had ever seen. His eyes were like the color of the sky right before the oranges of the sunsets roll in, or the color of the sky when lightning strikes, and his smile emitted a light that would put the sun to shame.

How long has it been since he saw Rin smile like that?

Now that he thought about it, Rin was usually by himself. Even outside of cram school, he would see kamiki chatting or flirting with Paku at lunch, but when Bon would see Rin, he was always alone and seemed to be spacing out. They told him that they were friends and that he should trust them, and once he did, they left him… ‘Some “friends” we were,’ Bon thought with humorless sarcasm.

“I feel like I’m gonna throw up” Bon threw a hand over his mouth to fight back the rising bile at the back of his throat, and thankfully koneko happened to be right next to a small trash bin, and he imminently passed it to bon.

Bon just held it in his lap, having held back his nausea. The rest of the exwires were not looking so good either. Even kamiki was looking a bit sickly, even if she was trying to hide it.

“Sooooo, I’m assuming you assholes are all feeling incredible right now, but I’ve got a million questions, and I better like your answers,” Shura said, breaking the silence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Shura’s barrage of questions, the sun had almost entirely set as she neared the end of her interrogation “has rin been hiding his extra features?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot that he had those, huh…” Bon trailed off

“I’m assuming that’s a yes” Shura quipped earning a nod from Bon.

“I know that it pains him to hide his tail like that for too long, and he shows up to training with it hidden every day, so that must mean he wears it like that all day long.”

“W-wait, it hurts him?” Shiemi stuttered, green eyes wide with concern.

“Yeah, it does,” Shura sighed “ He may not admit it now, but before his secret was out, the brat would whine to me about how much it hurt to keep his tail hidden throughout the day.”

Bon’s mind went back to the time that Yukio taught them about demon’s weak points, and one of the largest amongst them were the tails; they were known to be super sensitive.

“Does rin hang out with anyone in the cram school?” Shura asked, concern shining in her fuchsia eyes.

“I don’t exactly hang out with Rin all that much, but I make small talk with him,” Shima answered nonchalantly.

“...like?” Shura pressed.

“I say hello, and goodbye to him when I enter or exit the room and talk with him for about five minutes before class starts because he’s extremely early to class nowadays” Shima grinned. “Oh, and Miss Kamiki says short greetings to rin too”

“Is that all?” Shura questioned

“Yeah, other than that, the dude is usually alone…” Shima frowned

“What about the chicken? Has he been treating Rin” shura said, worry lacing her voice; she knew how cold yukio could be, and she would hate to see rin get hurt by him.

“The chicken? Oh, Mr. Okumura....Honestly, it’s still weird to me that those guys are twins not o because of their personality differences and looks but because of the way he acts towards Rin.” Bon blurted

“What do you mean?”

“Mr. Okumura only acts as a teacher to him...no scratch that. He acts somewhat warm towards us, but with Rin, it’s almost as if his emotions just shut off.” Bon continued, “The only recent interactions I’ve seen between the two were like that of a commander giving orders to a soldier. It doesn’t feel right.”

“Okumura also seems to be pretty jumpy around Mr. Okumura...is he afraid of him? Why would the son of satan be afraid of a measly exorcist teacher?” Konekomaru asked

“You’re a pretty observant kid. But the brat is not as powerful as you think...well, at least he doesn’t know how to access that power, so I think that yukio has a phycological upper hand of sorts, something that hurts Rin. I’ve noticed that every time the chicken comes to pick up Rin from training, Rin jumps at the sound of his voice.” Shura said, her finger tapping her lip in deep thought, “ He’s also had a hard time unsheathing his sword and is extremely hesitant to use his flames, which could put him in danger.”

“Maybe Mr. Okumura is a bit verbally abusive?” Bon guessed

“Hmm, maybe...if so, I’m going to need to beat the shit outa of that chicken.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Yukio finally got back to the old boy’s dormitory as the sun dipped below the horizon line painting the sky a gradient grey-blue to orange.

Yukio sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

It had been a long day. He knew that tomorrow’s mission would be far from pleasant, especially for Rin, considering that they had to go back to the monastery and ward off demons. Yukio would give Rin a heads up, but he’s not allowed to tell any of the students until the day of the mission, which, to Yukio, was a stupid guideline: he abode to it nonetheless.

Yukio walked up to his desk and prepared tomorrow’s battle strategy.

This was going to be tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it ahhh please tell me if I made any mistakes. It’s hard to write Yukio and Shura in character because their personalities are hard to place. Especially yukio, like in the anime, one minute he’ll be pointing a gun at Rin’s head, and the next he’ll be like, “I have to protect Rin,” and it confuses the fuck out of me ಠ_ಠ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating on time TwT I just started a government class and college geography and I’m 14 y/o atm so I’m trying to balance everything out. I will still be updating and the next chapter won’t be two weeks late lol. Thank you all for all of your amazing comments they really mean a lot to me since this is my first time writing fanfic:) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter three

Rin's eyes snapped open as he sat up in a cold sweat, some of his unruly raven locks stuck to his head, and some of his hair bounced around as he jolted upright. After a few seconds of panic, he realized the nightmare he was having was over. He closed his eyes again, heaving in and out, trying to even out his ragged breathing.

The nightmares never go away; vivid images of Yukio, Shura, and all of his classmates being burned alive by the blue flames emerging from him against his will or an infinite loop of the night his father died.

Rin only gets any actual rest when he's in class, and that's not very convenient if you ask him.

The raven-haired teen rubbed the tiredness from his eyes the best he could and sat up to inspect his room.

'Yukio must've left early... I don't really want to talk with him right now anyway.' Rin cringed as the memories of yesterday's fallout with Yukio flooded into his brain.

**"Rin?"** a voice called from outside the cracked dorm door though it didn't sound verbal.

Rin froze a bit but then relaxed as he recognized the voice ringing in his head.

"Oh, hey Kuro," Rin smiled as Kuro jumped onto Rin's bed. Kuro always seemed to make him happy. He was still there for Rin even when everyone else had left and would never judge him for being a demon. Rin's biological father killed Shiro, Kuros previous owner, so Kuro has a massive grudge against Satan, but he still didn't hold anything against Rin. It was comforting.

Kuro started to paw at Rins arm.  **"You're going to be late if you don't hurry, Rin! Doesn't your first class of the day start in fifteen minutes?"**

Rin's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped as he exclaimed, "Whaaa! Seriously?! How long was I asleep for!?" He jumped up from his bed. Kuro mewed in protest against the sudden movement as Rin sprinted to the sinks to brush his teeth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"I made it!" Rin sighed to himself in relief when he got to class right before it started. He was extremely thankful to whatever god existed that everyone in the classroom was too busy mingling to notice the way he had almost knocked the door off of its hinges when entering the classroom. They must've been talking about something interesting as hell because the door almost flying off of its hinges wasn't exactly quiet. He really needs to learn how to control his strength. He grimaced at the memory of shaking his old boss's hand, only to accidentally break it and get fired. Yikes.

Rin made his way to his usual seat, dropped his bag next to his desk, and then plopped gracelessly into his chair to stare out the large window to his left. This window's view always made him realize just how large the campus is; large buildings with beautiful carvings in every crevice, fountains, the occasional mural, and hundreds of students rushing to get to their classes on time. Rin's sleepy sapphire eyes stared at the bright blue sky and watched as the few clouds in the atmosphere passed by.

Rin didn't know why but he'd always found such simplistic things beautiful and was often captivated by them; the sky, water, mountains, flowers, Bon- wait, what no. Now's not the time to think about that. Rin shook his head a bit, trying to clear his thoughts like an etch-a-sketch.

'He wouldn't want me anyways…he said it himself I'm a monster. Even if Suguro did want me, he's a priest's son; I couldn't burden him with the baggage-no the storage unit of emotional and physical baggage I have' Rin thought that the tail end of that thought, though bitter, was a bit funny and laughed a little at his joke.

Rin continued to stare out the window as a few minutes pass by. The class's English teacher walked speedily through the tall door and made her way to her desk; she was just a bit late, as always, but no-one minded it. She started to unpack some of her supplies. "Alright, class, settle down. Now let us start the day off with roll call," she announced.

The rest of the school day proceeded as usual. Rin went to each class, spaced out or slept, went to lunch, ate his bento under one of the large trees in the mostly empty courtyard outside of the cafeteria, and went to his last few regular classes.

Now all he had left was cram school.

"At least we have something interesting to do today," Rin huffed to himself as he entered the cram schools hallways.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon was anxious.

After yesterday's talk with Shura, all the exwires concluded that they needed to apologize to Rin for ostracizing him and try to help their friend through whatever he's going through at the moment because it's evident that Okumura is in some sort of turmoil. They need to get him out of it ASAP. The problem is how and when; many wanted to apologize as soon as possible, but they were all pretty nervous, and on top of that, Okumura was pretty damn good at avoiding severe topics. So after debating, they all concluded that if they apologized before their mission, the bus ride wouldn't feel as tense as the last one; in the previous bus ride, the air in the bus was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

Bon was hellbent on getting to Okumura no matter how many times he would dodge Bon's attempts at talking to him.

'I swear to god Okumura is about as dense and stubborn as fucking concrete,' Bon sighed to himself as he walked down the cram school hallway next to Shima and Koneko.

The Kyoto trio entered the large classroom to see that the only people there were the Okumura's. Rin was not-so-quietly sleeping at his desk, not a big surprise, and Mr. Okumura was at his desk at the front of the classroom briskly packing something into his briefcase. Weapons if Bon had to guess.

Bon raised his hand in greeting as he walked to his desk, "Morning, Mr. Okumura." 

"Good morning," Yukio replied with a smile as he nodded his head in greeting, "you might need to start gathering your mantras and making sure you all have your supplies ready because this mission is not going to be an easy one."

'Well, that's comforting,' Bon thought sarcastically as he nodded and sat down, shima and Koneko trailing behind him.

Suddenly Rin's head shot up, and he seemed to have stars in his foggy azure eye's" a mission with some action! Awesome!"

Shima chuckled a bit, then sighed and leaned back in his seat. "At least one of us is excited," 

Rin laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Hehe yeah, I am; I like getting on the field; it's sorta like therapy, ya know?" 

"I think that you need actual therapy, Okumura." Bon deadpanned

Rin choked out into a coughing fit at Bon's comment.

" I don't need therapy, you over-grown rooster," rin said, eyebrows scrunched and voice hoarse due to his previous coughing fit.

"I do agree with Mr. Suguro here, Ni-san." Yukio chimed in from his seat at his desk. 

'Those had to be the first words Yukios said to me since yesterday. Are you kidding me?' Rin thought incredulously

"Who's side are you on?! I don't need therapy, you four-eyed mole face! I'm perfectly stable-"

"Oh, cut the shit, Okumura, we all know that you desperately need therapy for many reasons!" Bon exclaimed, shifting his body in his chair to face rin and stare at him, a hint of annoyance in his chocolate eyes.

Rin visibly flinched at Bon's voice's loudness, and everyone noticed...damn his sensitive hearing, even if most of the reason he jumped was his severe PTSD. He wasn't about to admit that to himself.

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Yukio made a mental note to force his older brother to get a therapist when this mission was over.

Bon's brown eyes softened apologetically "ah man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- "

"It's nothing really- I just have really sensitive hearing," the raven explained, managing a small fanged smile and an empty chuckle while motioning to his pointed ears. Everyone sensed Rin's lie, but they let it slide.

"Ah, ok...if you say so."

The rest of the exwires started filtering in, and after about five minutes, all of the exwires and Shura were sitting in their usual seats, not-so-patiently waiting for Yukio to tell them about their mission. Yukio gulped and braced himself for Rin's reaction to the mission's location. He just hoped Rin wouldn't make a scene like he did the first day of class.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, I'll begin my briefing of the mission," yukio stated, "We will be traveling to the city right outside of True-Cross-town to visit a monastery. Rin and I are very familiar with it, and it's a pretty well-known monastery that the previous paladin owned.

Yukio looked up from the Manila folder he was reading from to glance at rin. Yukio felt a pang of guilt strike his heart when he saw the look on Rin's face. A glimpse of thinly veiled horror etched its way upon Rin's face, but he was trying to hide it, making him look distant and unfocused. To anyone else, he probably just looked a little glassy-eyed and spacey, but yukio knew that wasn't the case.

Rin didn't want to go back there.

He didn't want to go back there  **ever** again.

Yukio didn't say a word to Rin as he just sat there with a vacant, closed-off look. Yukio knew that Rin probably felt betrayed, but Rin probably felt scared more than anything. yukio knew there wasn't anything he could do about it.

The rest of the exwires thought about what Shura had told them, and most of them all had the same thought 'Is it  **that** monastery?'

Yukio internally sighed and continued," once the sun sets, said monastery suddenly gets infested by all kinds of rot demons ranging from ghouls to coal tar. These are all pretty low-level demons, so the priest would typically take care of matters on their own, but the numbers and skill level of these demons just keeps increasing with each passing day, so they called for some backup. We will split into three groups of three; two defensive fighters and one offensive fighter. Bon and I will be defending Rin, our offensive fighter. Shima and konekomaru will be defending sheimi, kamiki, and one of the monastery priests defending Shura. The rest of the priests will try to divide themselves amongst us. Of course, the defensive fighters can fight offensively and vice versa. Nevertheless, your main focus is to make sure our most offensive soldiers don't get too badly injured before getting to the bottom of what's happening at the monastery. Now, are there any questions?"

At this, Konekomaru's small hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"You said this was a strange occurrence, a mystery to the priest at the monastery. Do the priest have any leads, and if so, what are they?" the bald teen questioned.

"That's an excellent question. The only leads that the priest has been that all of these demons are related to the rot's demon king, Astaroth. Astaroth has attacked the monastery before, but the paladin and priest exorcised him. He won't show up anytime soon," Yukio articulated. "If that's all, then you are all to grab your bags and make a line at the door where I will lead you all to the van." 

The exwires looked at each other, stood up, and nodded in understanding.

As Rin stood up and picked up his bag, all of the exwires gathered around his desk.

'Uuuuhhhhhh….' Rin's anxiety began to skyrocket 'what did I do this time?'

"What the hell is going on?" Rin cocked his head to the side, trying to look intimidating, but he just ended up looking like a confused puppy.

'He's so fucking cute- wait, what the hell am I thinking? Now is not the time for this.' Bon ran a hand through his two-toned hair in an attempt to get rid of that train of thought.

"Well... we all wanted to say…" Bon started

"We're sorry," All of the exwires said as they bowed at a 60-degree angle, expressing their guilt and remorse.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Rin cried, trying to get the exwires to stop bowing.

'What are they even apologizing for? I'm the one who did something wrong…'

"Hey! Hey! You guys don't need to apologize! You didn't do anything wrong!" Rin exclaimed, trying to get them to stop apologizing.

"Don't make us repeat ourselves." Kamiki chided as she stood up, crossing her arms, snapping her head in the other direction, and puffing out her cheeks.

"I-I don't know why you guys are apologizing, though!" Rin sputtered 

"We were ostracizing you, Okumura. You didn't deserve any of it; you can't help what you are, and we should have realized that earlier than now. Especially me... I'm sorry for being afraid of you when you've done so much to help not only me but everyone else as well." Konekomaru said in a quiet voice, still bowing, gaze fixed on the floor. Rin stood up and put his hands on Konekomaru's shoulders to gently lift him out of his bowing position and looked the bespectacled teen in the eyes. Rin's eyes stung a bit, but he fought back; Hell no! He wasn't about to cry in front of everyone. 

'I don't deserve friends...I lied to all of them. I'm a monster. A demon. Why would they apologize to me…?'

"I-thank you...I don't deserve you guys...you know that?" Rin's voice was full of emotions he couldn't even begin to list off.

"We promise to make it up to you, Rin," sheimi declared, her doe-like emerald eyes sparkling with determination. A chorus of different types of agreement rang throughout the room, showing that they were all going to try to make things right.

Rin just nods; appreciation evident in his movements. Rin didn't know if he trusted their apology, but the thought was friendly, so he'll go along with it and just pretend he isn't a monster.

"Alright, alright, enough of the sappy shit," Bon said as he glanced at the clock; It was almost time to leave. 

"Yeah, we're probably pissing Yukio off, so we should get going," Rin laughed, throwing his bag over his shoulder suddenly feeling just a bit lighter. Rin flashed a fanged smile that didn't quite reach his eyes; this smile was dull compared to his usual smile that used to be so bright that the exwires swore they would go blind, the smile that would put the sun to shame.

They all realized just how much they miss that smile.

All of the exwires grabbed their bags and made their way up to the door to wait for Yukio's orders; they all made some light-hearted chatter while waiting. All of the Exwires were feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. All of the awkward tension that had been amongst the exwire's since the incident with Amaimon had faded away; thing's seemed to almost be back to the way they were before everything happened.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Yukio requested, and all of the exwires turned to face him." Thank you. You will all be trailing behind the person in front of you and filling the bus seats instead of picking a random seat to encourage bonding. More than likely, you will be sitting next to the person in front of you."

Wait, Rin was right at the end of the line, and the only person in front of him was Suguro.

Fuck.

Rin knew that they had just said they were all ok with him being satan's son, but Rin still doubted that. He hated making people uncomfortable, even though he tended to do it a lot without even realizing it before it was too late, so he didn't want to disturb Suguro.

The line started moving as yukio led the class to the van. Rin sighed; he had a horrible feeling about this mission, even ignoring the fact that he had to sit next to Bon and go back to the monastery… there was something off about this mission that Rin couldn't place. It made Rin feel uneasy, so he just tried to shrug it off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was snapped out of his thoughts by the loud slam of the sliding van door opening.

"Alright, everyone, get in." Yukio asserted, stepping to the side to count every student as they got in the van

Sheimi was the first one, followed by kamiki, Shima, Konekomaru, Bon, and last but not least, Rin. It kind of looked like a small fancy school bus. There were four rows of two-seaters on the right side of the bus, and on the left, there were four rows of single-seaters. There was a small walkway separating these sides. Sheimi and kamiki sat in the back two seats, then a row in front of them was shima and Koneko. Rin took the window seat and watched intensely as bon plopped next to him without a care in the world as chatter filled the bus.

Rin turned to face bon "Aren't you scared of me?" Rin asked, voice slightly wavering and barely above a whisper, the sun shining through the window and hitting his wide azure sapphire eyes, making them a bright arctic blue as they searched Suguro's face.

'How can one person have so much beauty and not even know it?' Bon thought to himself as his stomach filled with butterflies. So what if he had a small crush on Okumura? Rin is fucking adorable.

Bon started to break out into laughter. "Jesus, Okumura, we just went over this! Besides, I've had scarier nightmares about cupcakes!"

"Hey!" Rin yelled, offended.

"We aren't scared of you, Okumura. Get that through your thick skull," Bon chuckled.

Rin's offended and confused face morphed into a soft smile.

"Thank you," Rin said softly, looking at his lap.

"What did you say, Okumura?"

Rin lifted his head, amber eyes burning into azure. "Thank you, Bon; it means a lot" Rin smiled, this one a bit brighter than the last one, and at this point, Bon swore there were actual butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Bon smiled back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus started to leave True Cross, and rin felt a little weird as they crossed the border. Bon noticed Rin's visible uncomfortableness. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing." If looks could kill, Rin would surely be dead by now as Bon was giving Rin a death glare and threatened, "So help me god I will throw you out of the window next to you if you don't tell me what's happening."

Rin sighed in defeat. "I just feel a bit weird, is all. It's kinda like when your foot falls asleep, and then you try to walk on it; I feel all sparkly and shit."

Bon hummed and paused for a second before snapping his fingers. "It's probably the wards at True cross. We just left, so it wouldn't be weird if you felt odd leaving True crosses borders after being in them for so long."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about those!" Rin gasped in realization.

"Here, take this charm. It should help with the weird feeling," Bon said while handing Rin a three-leaf clover just like the one that Father Fujimoto gave that little girl who was being teased by a hobgoblin.

"Sweet! You rock, you know that?" Rin’s eyes sparkled, and he beamed at Suguro.

Bon felt his chest ache.

God, Ryuji was in love, wasn't he?

He was the type to fall in love with the moon and everything else beautifully unreachable; Rin was that beautifully unreachable thing. 

  
  
  


If he could be near Rin for as long as possible, nothing else seemed to matter; so for the time being, he would just enjoy the raven's presence.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about manga, upcoming assignments, and plans with the occasional eyebrow wiggle from Shima. Rin and Suguro had decided that they should hang out more; Suguro said he'd help Rin study after class if Rin makes him dinner as payment, and Rin graciously accepted the offer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour van pulled up to the monastery, and the exwires flooded out of the small bus. As soon as they all got out of the bus, the exwires began to stretch their limbs to wake themselves up from the long car ride; god True Cross was big. The exwires drank in their surroundings as they all followed yukio to the front gate. The sun was begging to set, painting the sky a brilliant red and orange with tranquil layers of pink. Yukio pressed a button on the right side of the large front gate, and the exwires watched as a priest emerged from the front doors of the building started to walk towards the entrance. Pink sakura petals fell as they waited on the priest. Bon remembered that Yukio had said that he and Rin were familiar with this place, so he turned around to find rin spacing out in a worrying way. Bon gently grabbed Rin's shoulder, and Rin jumped at the contact, his lapis-blue eyes widening as he looked to see who had touched his shoulder but then softening as he realized it was Suguro.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya, man," bon apologized, worry evident in his voice." Mr. Okumura said that you two were associated with this place? How so?" Bon's brown eyes were becoming deep honey in the setting sun's light.

Rin just stared at him like an idiot.

'ohmygodSugurolookslikeamodelholyshit,' Rin thought to himself as he took in Bon's appearance. Bon's bi-colored hair was blowing softly in the wind along with his white button-up. His tan skin seemed to glow as sakura petals fell and danced in the light of the setting sun. Bon was also really tall and muscular. His eyes- a honey-gold color in the light of the setting sun-were warm, sweet, and comforting to look into; they were so smart and kind. They were so...human. 

'He looks like he gives good hugs, ' Rin thought to his touch-deprived self.

'... and I'm short, pale, admittedly a bit scrawny, and the son of satan. What's not to love?' Rin thought sarcastically.

Rin was snapped out of his thoughts by bon calling his name repeatedly "hmm? Oh, sorry, what was your question?"

" Mr. Okumura said that you two were associated with this place?" Bon questioned a little more than worried for Rin.

"Oh yeah, this where Yukio and I grew up," Rin answered as he looked away from Bon to face the monastery.

'Oh god, so this place is  **that** monastery.' bon thought worriedly' shit. This is not going to be fun.'

"Do you feel alright, Okumura? You seem a bit skittish," Bon questioned the raven-haired boy with worried eyes.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm good! Thanks for asking, though!" Rin pulled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and the taller boy narrowed his eyes.

"Ya know you should tell the truth more often; I can tell when you lie. You keep better track of what words you say, and everything you do say seems heavy. That's the nice thing about telling the truth. You don't have nearly as much to keep track of." Bon blurted.

"Wha-"

The priest finally arrived at the gate and opened it. He then gave a small bow which all of the exwires returned "thank you for coming; Your help is much appreciated." 

Yukio shook his head" you don't need to thank us! You guys are family to Rin and me. How could I say no? It also benefits my class; this should give them valuable field experience." Yukio smiled at the priest, and the exwires walked silently behind them as they started to make their way towards the building.

The monastery was a whitish-grey building with a faded greyish-blue colored roof, shingles, framing, and porches. It was a good-sized monastery with a large courtyard, and many buildings then stemmed off the main building in the center. 

As soon as the exwires entered the building, they were in what seemed to be the sanctuary. It had a friendly, warm atmosphere and warmly toned furniture. They were greeted and joined by three other priests who had run up and hugged the Okumura's. The priest then introduced themselves to the Exwires.

"Alright, let's hurry; we only have until sundown to get preparations done." Yukio announced," You all remember the plan, right?" a chorus of "yes sir" rang out, and yukio seemed content with it" Then let us get started."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHhhhhh I hope that you enjoyed this chapter even though it had a lot of filler fluff and angst. The next chapter I'm gonna attempt to write a fight scene for the first time lets hope it doesn't turn out horrible I think that it'll be out by march 12th. Thank you for your support!!:D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soo much for reading this!!! Ill have the second chapter up by next week:D


End file.
